monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Cupid
Layla is the daughter of the Eros but is born the opposite of her sister, C.A Cupid. Personality Layla is kind and caring but she hates bright things. She is the complete opposite of C.A Cupid, her sister. She throws hate arrows or arrows that make monsters break up. She has her own studio like her sister but she talks about love problems and things like that. Layla is sometimes lazy and a little rude. Appearance Layla has black hair that she ties in a high ponytail and she has bangs that she lets down. She has grey eyes and she wears black sparkly nail-polish and puts dark pink lipstick. Her casuals consists a dark blue dress and wears black leggings under it. She wears dark blue shoes that are slipper-like that matches her dress. Dawn of The Dance Layla wears a jade green and blue dress, the jade green part is the whole dress and the bottom of the dress is blue and also the top, and there's a heart on the stomach part. She wears plain black leggings and jade green heels. Her hair is loose with her bangs and she reveals her wings. Ghouls Rule Layla wears a dark blue dress. The sleeves are off her shoulders and they have red polka-dots on them. And at the bottom of the dress there's red polka-dots. At the top of the dress there is a heart. She wears blue leggins and wears the same as C.A Cupid's heels but they're blue. Her hair is red and is tied like how she always ties it, but her bangs are pulled back. She wears a dark pink hair holder that has a heart shaped on it. And she reveals her wings. Skull Shores Layla's hair is short and her bangs are a little rolled up, her hair color is purple. She wears a dress, the top is white but is striped black and the rest is dark magenta, she has a ribbon that she ties. She wears magenta shoes that has white hearts on them and that matches her dress. She reveals her wings. Dead Tired Layla's hair is as how she always does it. She wears a dark pink pyjama top and matching pyjama shorts. On the top there's a small heart on the side. She also wears blackish-greyish socks that reaches up until her knees. Gloom Beach Layla wears a dark blue top that shows her stomach and has one sleeveless sleeve. She wears a long skirt that matches her top. And she wears a pair of dark blue high heel-sandle like that has blood redish-dark redish stripe that has a hole in the middle shaped as a heart and at the back of the shoe is another stripe coming from down to up and it is the same color as the front stripe. Light Side Normie Version Gallery LaylaDOTD.png|Layla in Dawn of The Dance LaylaGR.png|Layla in Ghouls Rule LaylaSS.png|Layla in Skull Shores LaylaDT.png|Layla in Dead Tired LaylaGB.png|Layla in Gloom Beach LaylaLS.png|Layla's Light Side LaylaNV.png|Layla in Normie Version Quotes - "I'm gonna kill ya, Toralei! Come back here and fight like a real pussy!" 'Layla in Why do Ghouls Fall in Love yelling at Toralei for what she did. ' '- '"I look soooo drop dead goregous, right?" 'Layla in Ghouls Rule.' ''- "Yes. Yes we can. We can play Scream because we're brave and we're not scardy monsters like you guys." ''Layla in Skulltimate Roller Maze talking to Heath. Trivia - Layla likes using the line: "What in the world of jesus '------' (?)" - Her theme song is You Don't Know Me. - She is one of MonsterGirl2002's OCs. Category:MonsterGirl2002's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Eros Category:Greek Mythology Category:Demigod